Graduation is not the end – it is the beginning
by Sprout2012
Summary: Written for the Quidditch League competition. Was given the character Gibbon and chose graduation as my scene option. (Reserve Chaser for Puddlemere United.)


**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling, anything you don't is mine

**A/N:** This story was written for the Quidditch League Competition. Round 5 – Chaser Two Reserve position for Puddlemere United.

**Word count **(Excluding A/N etc): 923

**Rating: **T

**Round 5 prompts** - Some Love for the Early Exiters. Each team were given a wizard/witch character who died during one of the wars, but didn't get much screen time.

Puddlemere United were given the character – Gibbon. (Google him, I had to.)

As not much is known about Gibbon I have assumed his age and involvement in the first wizarding war. I have decided to make him born in 1961, therefore he was in the same school year and house as Regulus Arcturus Black. Graduating and leaving Hogwarts in 1978 and joining the death eaters. I did some research and the 1st wizarding war started around 1970, meaning Gibbon joined early on and around the same time as Regulus.

Scene option chosen from a list of ten – Graduation.

A huge thank you to my beta Twisted-kitten 90, for checking this story, much appreciated.

**Graduation is not the end – it is the beginning**

Ernest Gibbon was pacing, a nervous habit that his father hated but as luck would have it his father had yet to arrive. His mother had arrived at Hogwarts early to spend some time with her son before the Graduation ceremony. She was a more patient and loving person than his father; she smiled warmly at him.

"Ernest dear, why so troubled?" She asked. Her son had grown from a small baby dependant on her to a young man. He had outgrown her lap, but never her heart.

He stopped his pacing and went to his mother, "I'm feeling anxious about graduating Mother." He honestly told her.

He had completed his wizarding education and in a few short hours would be graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ernest was a sensible and intelligent man and knew he couldn't remain hidden away at Hogwarts forever. He was about to leave the comfort of school, the structure, security, and guidance it offered but knowing that he had to leave had no effect on his mixed emotions.

His mother squeezed his hand and advised her beloved son that his up-in-coming graduation was in fact not the end, merely the beginning. He believed her when she kindly told him this, however she had no idea that for him it could well be the end.

He was dreading his graduation for many reasons. Graduation time was meant to be a joyous occasion for him and his family. Starting his new life as a qualified young adult—not at all how he felt. He was dreading his graduation for one main reason. After he graduated he was due to be initiated into the elite and fearful group of witches and wizards known as Death Eaters.

His best friend Regulus was already a death eater, having joined when he was sixteen and had been trying to convince him to join ever since. Both he and Regulus were intelligent wizards, advanced in some areas and very skilled in the dark arts. Regulus had always said that Ernest was a superb dullest and convinced him that his skills would be appreciated more by joining him and the other death eaters.

It hadn't taken too much convincing, Ernest would follow Regulus anywhere, and if that meant joining a powerful group of witches and wizards then so be it.

He himself hadn't heard much about the group of wizards and witches who were radical pure blood supremacists that practised the Dark Arts with reckless abandon and without regard to or fear of wizarding law. He was intrigued and fascinated by this new powerful group, imagining that joining them would lead to great things. He wanted to join them, but it didn't stop his fears about the initiation ceremony and being branded with the Dark Mark.

OooO

Ernest checked his appearance and then headed to meet Regulus. He had graduated earlier that day. The ceremony was enjoyable and even being watched constantly by Professor Dumbledore didn't dampen his mood.

Ernest had always felt awkward around Professor Dumbledore, he was sure that the headmaster could read your mind and make you bare your soul with one piercing look. He managed to avoid contact with the professor and was now meeting Regulus, so he could take him to the Death Eater meeting and possible initiation ceremony.

"Try not to look so worried." Regulus informed an agitated Ernest.

"I can't help it Reg." He replied.

Upon seeing his friend his nerves had settled somewhat and he knew with Reg by his side he could get through whatever tonight was going to throw at him.

In a rare moment Regulus confessed his own feelings and worries, "I'm not going to lie to you, you know I can't—not to you. It won't be pleasant and it isn't what I expected it would be. But I want you to join for selfish reasons. I want you by my side, on my side—I need you Ernest."

Ernest could sense that Regulus really did need him, and for some reason that very thought scared him. _What has Regulus gotten himself into? _He thought,and he himself was about to get mixed up in. He wouldn't walk away from Regulus, he meant too much to him and if he had to join a group of Death Eaters to help keep Regulus safe, he would.

"Of course I am on your side, always have been and always will be. Come on, let's hurry, we really cannot be late." Ernest subtly reminded Regulus.

There were many reasons why Ernest thought himself in love with Regulus, not only was he from a wealthy and admired pure-blood family, he was intelligent, funny, talented at Quidditch, and not to mention good looking. He was an enigma, being shy and rude, cruel but funny, bigoted but protective. It was this complexity that had Ernest well and truly devoted to his best friend. The fact that Regulus was inherently unpredictable added to the allure.

He would follow Regulus to hell and back—what Ernest didn't know was he would indeed go through his own personal hell and his loyalty would be tested. Worst of all he would lose Regulus in just one short year.

OooO

Both young men schooled their features into blank masks and constructed walls in their minds just in case someone was trying to check for weakness.

Stepping into a room crowded with fearsome witches and wizards, Earnest Gibbon held his head high and started on the journey which was to become the beginning of the end.

- The End -


End file.
